Clay Kerz-Tak
"I am Clay Kerz-Tak, Jedi Knight, brother to Kol Kerz-Tak, and the son to the late Ghi Kerz-Tak and Juli Hig, and I will no longer follow your teachings Count Dooku." :-Ghi to his former master after redeeming himself to the Jedi way Clay Kerz-Tak, or just called Clay by his brother and sister and friends was a powerful Force-sensitive male Dathomirian Zabrak Jedi Master, who previously in his teenage years was a Dark Acolyte, to which he later redeem himself and become a Jedi Knight and fought for the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars, as to which he also served the Jedi Order. The oldest son to Ghi and Juli, Clay was one of the prophesied siblings, besides Kol and Katrina. Clay was the second strongest of the siblings with a Midi-chlorian count of 19,200 as his sister had a count of 19,100 and his brother had the highest count of all which was 19,800. Similar to his siblings, Clay surpassed his parents midi-chlorain count, and was able to manipulate both sides of the Force ways that his parents couldn't, except his brother Kol was a master manipulator of the Force, and Clay himself didn't know many of Kol's manipulation tatics, which made him jealous at first as a kid, but was able to overcome it. However at a young age, Clay was captured by a Sith Lord and trained in the ways of the dark side, corrupting the two sides in him, thus making it unbalnced within his own body. After various battles during the Clone Wars against his own brother, Clay was redeemed by Kol and Ahsoka Tano. His redemption earned him the title of Jedi Knight, and he would then fight for the Republic in the hopes to restore peace. Clay was a master at many lightsaber combat forms, which were the Juyo, Jar'Kai, Shien-style reverse grip variant of Form V, Djem So, Niman, Makashi, and Ataru. Just like Kol, Katrina and Ahsoka Tano, Clay was a master at martial arts(Unarmed combat). Since he was the oldest, Clay took the time to look after his brother and sister, but was sometimes scared for Kol, due to the fact that his power attrcted many Sith Lords, following Order 66, and before it as well. Clay alongside Kol fought against Kiarze, a childhood friend, who fell to the dark side after saving Kol from Wasskah at the time he was bountied, the Third Battle of Dathomir, and several other battles. Clay also became close freinds with Ahsoka Tano, who would later be Kol's wife, as then his sister in law. Clay's friends were also Aria Ortara and Ashley Skysword. Clay was also one of the few Jedi who would survive Order 66, along with his sister and brother, as well his Togrutan Jedi freinds to once more head into exile, making it the second time the Kerz-Tak family had gone into exile. In 9 BBY, just like his brother, Clay married an unknown female Jedi Knight, while Kol married Nala Takbar. After almost 20 years in exile, Clay joined the Rebel Alliance, and helped restore the Galactic Republic, making the New Republic, to which he would later join the New Jedi Order. Clay just like his brother, he would be apart of the New Jedi Council for a few years, until his death in 41 ABY. In 40 ABY, with his brother, they re-built the Kerz-Tak Jedi Temple, which was destroyed during the Yuuzhan Vong War. Shortly after this, in 41 ABY, Clay was killed in a duel against Darth Poison and his acolytes, while trying to save his brother, sister-in law(Ahsoka Tano), and Ahsoka Kerz-Tak II (niece), when on a rescuse mission with his sister Katrina Kerz-Tak. In his death, Clay thanked Kol and Ahsoka in helping him redeem himself to the light, as his sister for he was glad knowing her. Clay was still sad knowing that he could no longer be with his family, but assured he would visit them from time to time. Clay died in the arms of his brother and sister. Clay would go in peace, and became one with the Force. Biography :"The first few years of my life are but a very thick fog. I don't remember much of it. The only thing I remember is my parents telling me to watch over Kol." :-Clay on his past Early Life Clay was born in 41 BBY on the planet of Dathomir to Jedi Masters Ghi Kerz-Tak and Juli Hig. The first child to the Jedi couple, Clay was raised with the knowledge of both sides of the Force, and the fact that he possessed both sides in his body. When Clay was just five years old, he witnessed the birth of his younger brother, whom would be named Kol. Developing a sense of jealousy, Clay was often told to look after Kol as he grew, much to his annoyance, but warmed up after knowing that his brother had a higher count of the Force in his body than him and his parents. Sadly, Clay would not be able to see his brother grow because he would be captured by a Sith Lord who was able to manage in brainwashing and corrupting his mind. For the next decade, Clay would spend his life training in the ways of the dark side of the Force, which caused the light side in his body to be corrupted as well. Clay was however unawre to the fact that he had a younger sister as well, who was named Katrina Kerz-Tak. Surprisingly, Kol was made unaware of his own sister since she disappeared when she was just a newborn baby. First Sibling Encounter & Parents death :"It's been a while brother." :"Yes it has. I see you serve the dark side." :"Yes and I have one thing on my mind." :"What is that?" :"To kill you. And you?" :"Kill you as well. You just made me change my mind." :"Fair enough?" :"Fair enough" (blades ignite) :-Kol and Clay before their duel In 21 BBY, one year after the start of the Clone Wars, Clay returned to his home planet of Dathomir in order to accomplish the one mission his Sith Master Darth Tyrannus had given him. Taking a group of rogue Sith Acolytes, Clay marched on towards his old home. In the distance, Kol felt Clay's presence and ran to the spot of where Clay was located. Upon seeing his brother, Clay stated why he hated Kol so much and wha he planned to do. Showing hatred for Clay alike, the two brothers ignited their blades and began to duel. but not wanting to have all the fun for himself, Clay ordered his group of Sith Acolytes to fight Kol instead. In that instant, Clay sensed two more powerful beings in the area, who were none other than his parents. After his family killed of all his acolytes, Clay attacked Kol and blasted him with a powerful deflection of Force Lightning from his lightsaber after Kol had unleashed the attack. Kol was left incapacitated after it threw him towards a wall. Waiting until Kol woke up, using a movement only Kol knew, Clay utilized to this advantage to fatally injure his parents. Unaware of his brother's immense anger, or the fact he was prone to getting angry, Clay was savagely attacked by Kol, to which he would be defeated. Not wanting to die by Kol's hand, Clay rapidly escaped and vowed he would return to kill Kol. Attacks on Local Republic bases :"There is only one man I know capable of pulling of successful attacks such as this." :"Who is that Kol." :"Open the comlink to several Jedi across the galaxy Master. It's best they be warned." :"Understood." :"Masters, members of the Jedi Council and fellow Jedi, what I am about to tell you is one thing you should keep in mind." :"I know this beause I know who the attacker is." :''"The man capable of pulling of all these attacks on Republic bases is......my older brother Clay Kerz-Tak. A man kidnapped when he was just a boy and forcibly trained in the dark side of the Force. Whatever you do, don't engage him in battle because it's a fatal mistake. Just ask my parent''s :-Kol reveals the truth of his older brother Clay for the first time A few days after his duel with Kol, Clay was devised in attacking numerous Republic bases across the galaxy. Legacy Personality and Traits Powers and Abilities Lightsaber Techniques and Training Force Abilities Other Abilities Equipment Lightsabers Trivia Category:Male Characters Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Master Category:Zabrak Category:Force Sensitive Category:Member